Sailor Moon S Musical  The Amibition of Silence
by Silent-OneRINGS
Summary: A musical retelling of the Sailor Moon S season of the anime and the Infinity arc of the manga. ON HIATUS


_Before the Overture _  
**SCENE 1**   
_The scene is set in a laboratory. There are several people in lab coats; these people are the Death Busters. In the middle of the mixed group of people and machines stands a man with a strange egg floating above him. Suspenseful music known as "Hotaru's Prophecy" is playing in the background._

**TOMOE:** Beautiful! Yet another perfect Daimon egg!

_Female twins approach him and add onto his words._

**CYPRINE:** Another perfect chance…  
**PTILOL:** … to awaken our mistress!

_A woman with red hair walks up and places her hand on the Tomoe's shoulder_. 

**KAOLI:** It's only a matter of time before we find the purest of hearts!  
_  
A woman with frizzy orange hair also contributes._

**MIMETE: **The purest of souls!

_**ALL:**_ Only the purest for our perfect mistress!

_A girl sitting in a chair appears on stage. Her figure is hidden like a silhouette._

**HOTARU:** _distorted voice_ What are you doing?! Where is my pure heart?!  
**TOMOE:** We have not yet obtained one, my messiah.  
**HOTARU:** What are you doing just lying about?! Send your Daimon egg to possess something and a capture a pure heart crystal!!!

_She blasts the egg away as the curtain closes.  
The Overture plays; A March version of "Otome no POLICY"._

**Stage-1   
SCENE 2**

_The curtain opens to reveal Usagi and Mamoru in a boat with Chibi-Usa staring at them from a distance._

**USAGI:** _snuggling up to Mamoru_ Oh, Mamo-chan…! It was so romantic of you to take me on the boat ride.  
**MAMORU: **_laughs_ I thought you needed a break from Chibi-Usa.  
**USAGI:** _mumbling_ Yeah, but knowing her, she probably followed us…  
**MAMORU:** Hmm?  
**USAGI: **Oh, nothing. _giggles and sighs romantically_   
_  
The lights dim on the lovers and become brighter on Chibi-Usa._

**CHIBI-USA:** That brat! How dare she steal my Mamo-chan! _growls_

_She snaps her fingers and Luna-P appears._   
**  
CHIBI-USA:** We'll just see about that! _devious giggle_

_She bounces the ball and she floats high in the air, out of view. The lights once again focus on Usagi and Mamoru. Cutesy music begins to play as Chbi-Usa, out of view, hovers about._

**USAGI:** HEY! CHIBI-USA!!!

_She goes down and lands in their boat._

**CHIBI-USA:** _meanly_ Hey, Usagi! _cheerfully_ Hey, Mamo-chan!  
**USAGI:** I knew it! You followed us!  
**CHIBI-USA:** Duh! You think I'd leave you two alone? Ha!

_Chibi-Usa proceeds to sing __**It's Me Again, Chibi-Usa!**__ (Mata Mata Chibi-Usa Desu)_

**CHIBI-USA**   
Look out below!  
It's me again, Chibi-Usa! (shouts) Hooray!  
1000 years into the past  
And I may be here to stay!  
Yes, I know Mamo-chan is yours (points to Usagi)  
But who really cares?   
He's the best in the whole-wide world!  
He makes my heart go out-of-whirl!

Usagi, why don't you just go away?   
Mamo-chan, let's have fun! I really want to play!  
You should come with me 'cause I'm the cuter one!  
Yeah! Yeah! I'm the cuter one!

Instrumental break-   
**MAMORU: **Well, I'd love to play, Chibi-Usa, but---  
**USAGI:** We're on a date today!  
**CHIBI-USA:** So? Mamoru has time for everyone! And I'm bored!  
Instrumental break ends

**CHIBI-USA**   
My loving prince  
You know the future sure is grey!  
It's all because that you aren't there  
To dance with me all day!  
Next time, you should come with me  
To our crystal house!  
I want to clearly convey  
How fast my heart is beating today!

Usagi, why don't you just go away?  
Mamo-chan, let's have fun! I really want to play!  
You should come with me 'cause I'm the cuter one!  
Yeah! Yeah! I'm the cuter one! 

_The song ends with Chibi-Usa sitting on Mamoru's knee._

**MAMORU:** Umm, well… _he looks at Usagi, and then Chibi-Usa_   
**USAGI:** _whiny_ Mamo-chan…  
**CHIBI-USA:** _whiny_ Mamo-chan…  
**MAMORU:** I can't… just… choose between you both! How about all three of us---

_**CHIBI-USA and USAGI:**_No! Choose me!

**MAMORU:** Umm… don't you understand?! I just can't!  
**CHIBI-USA:** Hmph! _stands and points at Usagi_ Look, you can have him tomorrow!  
**USAGI:** Have him?! _stand_ He's not a toy, you know! Besides, he asked me out first!   
**CHIBI-USA:**_ wobbles_ Uh! Usagi! Sit down!

_Chibi-Usa collapses down in the boat and Usagi falls out. She lands on the water, to find it is frozen!_

**USAGI:** The lake!  
**CHIBI-USA:** It's…  
**MAMORU: **… frozen?

_Usagi stands and gently walks to a side of the ice. Chibi-Usa proceeds to get out._

**USAGI:** I have a very bad feeling…

_Just then, the boat begins to shake, sending Mamoru out of it. There is are several flashes of light as the boat disappears; a monster then cries out it's name as it appears in place of the boat._

**DAIMON:** _distorted voice_ GONDOLA!  
**CHIBI-USA:** A Daimon monster!  
**USAGI:** Chibi-Usa! Transform!  
**CHIBI-USA:** Right! Moon Prism Power…  
**USAGI:** Moon Cosmic Power…  
**DAIMON:** GONDOLA! _blasts Usagi_

_Usagi screams and collapses on the ground. The Daimon begins walking towards Usagi._

**MAMORU:** Usako!  
**CHIBI-USA:** Usagi, no! Get away from her!  
**MAMORU:** Chibi-Usa, wait!

_Chibi-Usa runs towards the Daimon and begins punching him weakly. Mamoru chases after._

**DAIMON: **GONDOLA! _reaches both hands towards Chibi-Usa, but Mamoru gets in the way_

_A large blast of light strikes Mamoru. His limp body collapses; a pure heart crystal appears in the Daimon's hand. Kaori appears and Usagi awakens._

**USAGI:** Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa! RUN!

_Chibi-Usa runs off stage._

**KAOLI:** Job well done, Daimon. Now, let us return to our mistress.

**S. URANUS:** STOP!  
**S. NEPTUNE:** We won't allow you to walk away with that pure heart!

_Samba-style music begins as the two Sailor Soldiers run on from either side of the stage; Sailor Uranus with her Space Sword and Sailor Neptune with her Deep Aqua Mirror._

**KAOLI: **You again?!

**S. URANUS: **Don't you ever give up? Soldier of the heavens and courage! Sole guardian of planet Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus!  
**S. NEPTUNE:** Soldier of the oceans and elegance! Sole guardian of planet Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune!

**BOTH: **And in the name of the outer-system planets, we shall punish you! 

**KAOLI:** We'll see about that! Daimons, attack!

_Several women in identical costumes twirl on stage, as if from nowhere. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune proceed to sing __**Harsh! Saint Cry!**__ During which, they fight off the daimons. Gondola disappears somewhere. Uranus sings her solo while Neptune does most of the fighting in the background._

**S. URANUS:**   
A soldier with fiery ambition  
Resounding with red-hot rhythm  
Mmm, rushing wind!  
Embrace me, my fated princess  
I can feel the soft touch of your skin  
Slice through the night air

_Neptune and Uranus switch places on stage as Neptune sings her solo. Uranus is now finishing off the rest of the female daimons. _

**S. NEPTUNE:**   
Unchanging and strange as the ocean  
Rebellious and graceful like me  
My deep sea  
Embrace me, my loving princess  
I can see the soft touch of your skin  
Gleam through my mirror

_All the female daimons are defeated and the Gondola is still nowhere to be seen. The two soldiers dance and sing together. There is a small musical break where they finish off the Gondola with a "World Shaking" and "Deep Submerge". At the end of the song, Uranus grabs the pure heart, threatening MCFly because he can't write lyrics! D:_

**S. URANUS:** Hmm... _examining pure heart_   
**S. NEPTUNE:** Is it a true pure heart crystal?  
**S. URANUS:** _sighs_ ... It's a very nice heart, but it's not quite what we're looking for.

_Usagi suddenly gets up as they begin to walk off, returning the pure heart to Mamoru._

**USAGI:** Hey, wait!

_The two soldiers turn and look at her._

**S. URANUS:** You again, dumpling head?  
**S. NEPTUNE:** Ah, yes. I thought the victim looked familiar. Hello and goodbye, Tsukino-san. _smiles_   
**USAGI:** Wait! _she holds her hands out and puts her head down_ Why didn't you let me help?  
**S. URANUS:** We didn't need---  
**S. NEPTUNE:** _interrupting Uranus_ W-we didn't _feel_ the need to bother you.  
**S. URANUS:** _scoffs and tosses her hair_ So... are you okay, dumpling head?

_Usagi, her head still turned down, nodded._

**S. URANUS:** Fine, see 'ya later. _walks off_   
**S. NEPTUNE:** _turns to look at Uranus. She bows to Usagi_ Good-bye._ walks off with her_

Usagi sits there, in the silence. She looks at Mamoru. 

**USAGI:** It's so hard not to tell that I know Uranus's and Neptune's identities. Maybe one day this whole thing will be over. Oh, crap. The ice is meEEELTING!

The end of Act 1, as the lights go out and two loud splashing sounds are heard.


End file.
